


I'll Think Of You

by Cinno_Angel



Series: As I Go [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force-Sensitive Hux, Jedi Ben, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Senator Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: Things weren't supposed to go this way. But they did because two men decided to change the past out of love. As long as they always end up back together, everything will be okay.





	1. New Past

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an idea that I had. That, what if Hux was force senstive and while in the First Order he ended up dating Kylo. They worked together with their allies to defeat Snoke, but they failed. So in the last moment Hux and Kylo put everything they had into trying to make one little difference to the past. And of course the butterfly effect happens and this is the result.

The sky was on fire.

Years of studying the force had proven useless, and now all their allies were dead, murdered by Snoke. Snoke, who had grown too powerful all because Kylo had made a mistake. Kylo’s force power was weakened, Hux was no match for Snoke, Mitaka had set the ship to crash on some uninhabited planet before he'd been killed, Phasma, Thanisson, Mandetat, Techie, they were all dead. The ship was on fire. 

Hux grit his teeth and forced himself to his knees from where he'd been thrown to the floor. Kylo was next to him, barely holding on. Hux gave Kylo a look and Kylo returned the sad look. They had no other choice. It was dangerous, but it was the only way to save the galaxy.

Hux grabbed Kylo's hand and both poured all the force energy they had left into the single point where their hands touched, “Go to the resistance. Find Ben Solo,” Hux said, his eyes closed. They reached out, through time, and changed the past. 

* * *

 

Armitage jolted awake, panting. He'd woken up in a fit, stuck in a nightmare until someone had said something to him, instructions, soft yet clear. He'd even heard real fire crackling behind the voice. He ran his hands through his hair, thinking about the instructions. He almost thought he was going crazy. An eleven year old, with suppressed force abilities, being asked to abandon everything and become a traitor by some voice in his head. He swallowed, he wouldn't abandon everything. 

He threw the few most important things he had in a small bag. A couple changes of clothes, his journal, and a yellow crystal. He slung the bag over his shoulder and hurried over to his brother's room quickly. He packed everything of Ambrose’s, packing it into his bag and any bags that Ambrose had. Once he had it all packed he shook Ambrose awake, “Ambrose, wake up. We're leaving.”

Ambrose blinked, rubbing his eyes, “Tagie, what's going on?” He asked. He sat up and noticed that Armitage had packed, “Oh,” He remembered that he'd mentioned wanting to run away but Armitage had said it wasn't safe. He must've changed his mind. Ambrose grabbed one of the bags and took his brother's hand. 

Armitage quickly led Ambrose outside, going through the back. They only had to run a little ways till they got to their father's ship, “Make sure they can't follow us,” Armitage asked his brother before climbing into the pilot's seat. He'd read enough books to know what to do, though he'd never flown a ship before. He went through the startup sequence and took off. He didn't know where to find the Resistance so he just plotted a course to Republic space for the time being. 

Ambrose did what he'd been asked. He didn't mind, honestly. He was only 8 but he had great computer skills. A true natural. He made sure no one would follow them, actually slightly exhilarated by the thought that they were successfully running away. 

Once Armitage was sure they were going to be safe he set the ship on autopilot and went to a more private section of the ship. He hated to have to do this. It had been ingrained in him by his father that using the force was for the weak. But he didn't have much of a choice at the moment. His instructions had been clear, to go to the Resistance. He shivered as he let the force flow through him freely and he searched for the Resistance. It didn't exist. But he found the next best thing. 

When Armitage changed course to the coordinates he found, he was paler than usual, with his bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. And he was shivering. Ambrose brought him some water but didn't question anything. He was sadly used to seeing Armitage like this. After a few minutes Ambrose got Armitage to sleep for the rest of the flight. 

* * *

 

The whole planet was on high alert the moment an Imperial ship entered orbit. It was headed for a landing pad at the building Senator Organa was currently staying at with her family. No one could get in communication with the ship so armed forces were waiting for it to land and escort ships stayed by the ship as it descended, ready to open fire on the Imperial ship.

Leia was standing by the door leading from the landing pad into the building. She had been requested to stay back in case the ship was hostile, but she had refused to wait inside. This could be very important and she wasn’t letting Republic soldiers mess it up. 

The ship’s landing door came down and everyone stared in shock as two young boys descended, holding hands tightly, the older one appearing very protective of the younger. They were carrying bags that must’ve had their stuff, or weapons, and the younger  one was in pajamas, though the older one was wearing a uniform that looked like the emblems had just been torn off. Leia approached them, gesturing for the men one the landing pad to lower their weapons. She didn’t sense that these boys, just children, were of any danger. 

Armitage had good posture and a steely gaze with a brave expression, just like how he’d been taught, “I’d like for my brother to be given safety and refuge from the First Order, a movement created from the remains of the Empire,” He demanded, not asking for himself, “And,” He paused for a moment, remembering his instructions from the voice, “I’m looking for Ben Solo.”

Ben poked his head out from around his mother. The ten year old force sensitive boy had followed behind her, curious about what was going on. Leia had only allowed him to follow her if he stayed behind her. Ben could sense something from the boy that had spoken, but it confused and frustrated him when he couldn’t figure out what he sensed. 

Leia put her arm around her son, protecting him, “Why are you looking for my son?” She questioned, trusting the boy’s slightly less now. She looked at him through the force and was confused. The force flowed through everything, yet the force was barely trickling through this boy. There was nothing blocking the force in the area, and it didn’t seem like the boy himself was blocking the force off from himself. Perhaps something had happened to him. 

Armitage considered what he was going to tell her. This was General, Princess, and Senator Organa, the sister of the great Jedi hero Luke Skywalker. She would probably understand, so he told her the truth, “A voice told me to go to the Resistance and find Ben Solo. I came here, because there is no Resistance, at least not yet. I didn’t want to forget those two instructions so I came immediately instead of waiting for signs of this Resistance,” He explained. He left out how, now that he thought about it, the voice reminded him of himself, but older.

Leia nodded as she listened to the boy. She decided that what he’d done was probably the right thing. She knelt down in front of the two boys, showing kindness and openness, though she was still concerned about why her son was involved in this. Perhaps it had something to do with his force sensitivity. No matter, he’d be going with Luke to train soon, and everything would be okay, “What are your names?” She asked softly, “How old are you?” She added. It was an important question. 

“I’m Armitage Hux, 11, and this is my brother Ambrose. He’s 8,” Armitage answered, “Don’t associate Ambrose with the Hux name. I don’t, Brendol didn’t, I’d like no one else to as well,” He requested, partially demanded. Ambrose was shy and hid behind Armitage partially, not saying a word. 

Leia nodded, “Okay. It’s nice to meet you Armitage, and Ambrose,” She smiled. She was considered by just how young they were. Armitage already seemed effected, at least partially, by Imperial views. And he was only a year older than her son which made it slightly worse. Then there was Ambrose who looked so innocent. And then there was Ambrose who looked so sweet and innocent, “Why don’t we go inside?” She said before leading the two boys and her son inside. 

* * *

 

Armitage ended up being “interrogated”, which was more of him telling some Republic officers, including Leia, everything that he knew about the First Order that was being built, which was a lot considering his father, Brendol Hux, was at the front. While this was going on Leia had Ben helping Ambrose set up a temporary room for himself, on the same floor Leia and her family were staying on. 

After the meeting a legal official came in, letting Leia fetch Ambrose, before matters were discussed. The group included the legal official, Leia, Wedge Antilles, and a couple other officials. They had to decide what to do with the two boys now.

“Armitage Hux and Ambrose H-” The legal official stopped when Armitage glared at him, “Ambrose,” He took note of that, “First, Armitage, you are allowed to drop your last name, and both of you will be allowed to take on the last name of whoever you are adopted by. This can be changed when you legally become an adult.”

Armitage nodded. He already knew this was bound to happen. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that he legally didn’t have to be tainted by the Hux name, and more importantly, neither did Ambrose. He held Ambrose’s hand under the table, glad they got to sit next to each other.

The legal official nodded, taking notes and preparing official documents for them. They were children so things were legally slightly different than if it was an adult defecting, “Next, we must discuss who you will be adopted by,” He glanced to the others in the room for suggestions.

“I can take them in,” Wedge offered, stepping forward from his corner, “I have plenty of free time even with teaching and there’s enough space in my home. It would be a cozy, friendly environment. What do you say,” He smiled, looking to Ambrose and Armitage.

It was Ambrose that spoke this time, “I would like that. But I think my brother would prefer an orderly, educationally driven environment over something cozy,” He said, speaking for his brother because he knew Armitage wouldn’t. Armitage often only thought about what was best for Ambrose.

“I can offer that kind of environment,” Leia said, “But with my senator duties, I’d only be able to take one of you in,” She was a bit sad that she couldn’t take both in, but she could really only handle one child at a time. And while yes she had Ben, he sadly wouldn’t be around much soon, for a long time. 

“How about this,” Wedge spoke up, “Ambrose can stay with me, and Armitage can stay with Leia, but come and stay with me on the weekends so they can spend time together, and still have what’s best for each of them,” He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to put Armitage in an educational situation that was best for him, so if this was a compromise that was good, then it was a good idea.

Ambrose and Armitage looked at each other before they both nodded at the same time. They wouldn’t have agreed if they both hadn’t thought it was a good idea. Leia nodded as well, smiling, grateful for Wedge’s help. 

The legal official nodded, “Alright. Since dual guardianship is legal in this situation this will work and it’s been decided on by everyone, it’s official. Ambrose will now be Ambrose Antilles, and Armitage will be able to chose Organa-Solo or Antilles for a last name,” He glanced at Armitage and was given a look that said he wanted the same last name as his brother, “Armitage Antilles it is.”

* * *

 

Armitage was left alone to get situated in his new room once the decision had been finalized, not that he had much to put in the room. Wedge would be helping Ambrose get ready to go, to move to Wedge’s home. It wasn't too far though. Armitage guessed a half hour walk if he ever needed to see his brother and didn't want to bother anyone. Leia had been very kind and generous for offering him this chance to be in a good situation to learn. He could become a senator maybe. Represent Arkanis when it inevitably ended up as part of the Republic. He liked the idea. He liked having power to voice his ideas. He wanted to feel important, prove he was worthy. He'd always wanted to prove he was worthy. 

Ben had gotten curious about Armitage. He felt kind of like he was being replaced, but he wanted to know if Armitage was going to focus solely on academics or actually steal his mother. He slipped quietly into Armitage’s room, sticking to the shadows. He reached out and tried to get some kind of feedback from the boy, but was surprised to find that there was nothing from the boy. It would’ve been like he wasn’t even there if it wasn’t for the faintest trickle of the force flowing through him, much less that even the average non force sensitive. 

Armitage turned around the moment he sensed Ben, reaching for one of his books. He’d reached for the book to use as a weapon in the event that he needed to defend himself. He had nothing else after all and didn’t want to accidentally use the force, “What are you doing in my room?” He asked. 

Ben was surprised that Armitage had noticed him. His mother sometimes couldn’t notice him when he snuck into a room and she had the force. He stepped out of the shadows, looking at Armitage curiously, “I got curious about you, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t planning on replacing me.”

“I have absolutely no intention of replacing you,” Armitage stated, setting the book down, “Senator Organa is offering me a learning chance that I wouldn’t otherwise have. That’s all it is,” He tucked his bag away where it was easy to access but out of the way.

Ben nodded, relieved at hearing that, “Okay, good. Well, I’d like to get to know you. I mean, it seems like the right thing to do. After all, you could’ve run away to anywhere in the galaxy but you came here to find me because a voice told you to,” Ben would’ve asked Armitage if he had the force but already knew he didn’t, at least, it looked like he didn’t.

Armitage looked at Ben, considering how much to actually tell him. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Ben, he just didn’t know him, “There isn’t much to know about me that won’t be public information soon,” He said. Except for his closest secrets. No one would know those ever, except for what Ambrose already knew.

“That’s just about your family. I want to get to know you, what kind of things you like and things like that,” Ben smiled and offered his hand, “Come on, I’ll tell you about me and we can be friends,” Ben thought it would be cool to have a friend like Armitage, even if he was leaving soon. 

* * *

 

A few days later Armitage was sitting on his bed reading. He had been spending a lot of time with Ben, getting to know him, but Ben was supposed to getting ready to leave, so Armitage was just ready. He raised an eyebrow when Ben ran in and dived under his bed, “What are you doing?” He asked.

“Hiding. Uncle Luke got here and I’ve decided I don’t want to go,” Ben responded. He smiled when Armitage joined him under the bed, “I just got a new best friend, and you can’t come with me, so I’m going to hide here. You’ll help me hide, right?”

Armitage stared at Ben after he’d crawled under the bed. He was quite for a moment before shaking his head, “You have to go with your Uncle so you can learn the force in a way that no one will ever call you weak. I’m not going anywhere anyways. We can find some way to write or something like that. And I’ll be here when you get back. Just don’t go running off to become a Sith, come back in one piece, okay?” He said.

Ben listened carefully to Armitage. He was right. He should train, get stronger. Then he could protect Armitage from his father and the mean First Order. Ben nodded and smiled, “Okay. I’ll come back then I’ll be your bodyguard!” He grinned and laughed. 

Armitage chuckled a bit. The two crawled out from under the bed and Armitage stayed by Ben’s side the whole time until Ben left with Luke. Armitage watched their ship depart from Leia’s side. If Ben was leaving to go become great then Armitage would study and make sure he was someone great for when Ben came back. 

  
  



	2. The Senator and The Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 long years have passed and much has changed. Till fate brings the two friends back together again.

“Dopheld, how many times have I told you I don’t need a bodyguard,” Armitage stated firmly as he walked out of the senate meeting room. The weight in the secret pocket of his dress reminded him of the lightsaber he had built himself and kept hidden on his person at all times, though he had never once used it. But he was a hundred percent certain that he was perfectly capable of defending himself if the situation called for it. He’d already managed once. 

“Please senator, It's already been set in motion for you to receive a personal bodyguard,” Dopheld said quickly as he followed after Armitage. After an assassination attempt on Armitage’s life recently, Dopheld had been quick to make a request for a personal bodyguard for Armitage. Armitage held a lot of weight in the galaxy right now. He was the new Lord of Birren as named by Leia, the Senator of Arkanis, and the beacon against the looming threat of the first order. In fact, Dopheld wouldn’t have defected from the first order academy if it wasn’t for the stories of Armitage. Hence why he was Armitage’s secretary. Dopheld seriously hoped that Jedi bodyguard or however they were sending arrived soon. 

Ben walked down the ramp of his ship onto the docking pad of the senator building. He’d almost completed his training and Luke had decided it would be a good idea to send him to Hosnian Prime and be a bodyguard for a senator as part of completing his training. He placed a hand over the reassuring weight of his new lightsaber that hung at his side. He didn’t have the control Luke wanted him to, but he had been training for 10 years, it was time for him to move on and Luke knew that. Maybe that was why Luke had sent him on this assignment instead of any of the other Jedi in training. 

Ben walked into the building and right away noticed a flustered secretary trying to convince a senator that they needed a bodyguard. So that must be Secretary Dopheld. Luke had told him to find him. The senator noticed him and looked over at him. Ben instantly recognized who it was.

Flowing sea green fabric framed a lithe but sturdy body. Sheer fabric showing off arms and part of a toned chest. Blue eyes decorated by white eyeshadow and gold sparkles. Beads gently resting on a pale forehead and fiery red hair. It was the red hair lining that face that Ben recognized. There was only one man he knew that had red hair and a face like that. 

Ben approached then bowed, “Senator Antilles,” He greeted politely. He straightened his posture and smiled, “I heard a certain stubborn someone has been assigned a bodyguard,” He teased with a smile. Armitage was his friend, senator or not. And now he knew why Armitage hadn’t sent a letter in a couple years. He had become a senator. He’d been too busy to write letters. Albeit, Ben had been in the same position with his training. Luke had been pushing him hard. 

Hux huffed and lifted his chin slightly, looking every part the senator that he was. He didn’t entirely appreciate Ben teasing him, but if it had been anyone else he would’ve cut them down in seconds. “That’s because I don’t need one. Anyways, what are you doing here?” He questioned. It had been a long time since he’d seen Ben. 

Ben chuckled. He knew Armitage was stubborn like this. Probably related to how he was raised when he was still with the First Order. “Well, I did promise that I’d come back and be your bodyguard. And I didn’t run away to become a Sith, so here I am,” Ben said, “I’ll be following you around and make sure no one succeeds in hurting you.”

Hux sighed slightly and glanced at Dopheld. He doubted the boy had known that he knew Ben so this had just been a coincidence. But… were there really any coincidences? Everything supposedly had a purpose within the force. “Very well. I have a meeting with Senator Apolin then I have lunch with Senator Organa. After that there’s another senator meeting with everyone.” He said, clasping his hands behind his back. He knew he couldn’t just turn Ben away. It was Ben after all. And it was interesting to see that he always had his schedule memorized, despite having a secretary. Dopheld was more to keep him alive. Leia had found him passed out numerous times from lack of sleep and food during his training and school years, so she’d required him to have a secretary.

Ben nodded, doubting he’d remember all of that. He’d just follow Armitage around. Though he wasn’t sure how to feel knowing that he’d be following Armitage to a lunch with his mother. Ben hadn’t seen her in a few years, since her last visit to the academy. She must’ve been just as busy as everyone else. Hopefully she would be proud of how he was doing. He wanted one parent to acknowledge him.

With that Armitage turned heel and briskly walked to his office, where he was meeting with Senator Apolin. It wasn’t a long meeting. Just convincing him to give Kuat’s vote on the matter of creating an army, a resistance, to actively seek out and destroy the First Order. So far Apolin had been firmly against it, but Armitage knew that if he couldn’t sway Apolin’s vote then there was something else going on. Senator Apolin was just, odd about how he treated the topic of the First Order. And Armitage wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

Ben quickly found he didn’t like Senator Apolin. But of course he couldn’t say anything. He simply stood in the corner of the room, watching to make sure nothing happened to Armitage. But that didn’t mean he didn’t also watch the way Apolin acted. But something about the way Armitage said certain things, made him believe Armitage thought something was up with Apolin as well. 

After the meeting with Senator Apolin they headed into the city to a nice but homely restaurant for the lunch with Senator Organa. Dopheld actually stayed behind to take care of some other stuff. He trusted that Armitage would manage a simple lunch, especially since Ben was now there to act as a bodyguard. 

Leia smiled and stood when Armitage walked in and towards her, “Senator Antilles,” She greeted formally first, “I told you, you should’ve worn something more comfortable and casual Armitage,” She said placing her hands on his shoulders in a caring way. She knew Armitage was always working himself so hard, which was part of why she liked to schedule lunches like these. To get him away from work. 

Armitage smiled softly and placed his hands on her shoulders. It was something they did. Instead of hugs or such, they greeted each other by placing their hands on each others shoulders. “Forgive me Leia, My meeting with Senator Apolin ran a little longer than expected, and the bodyguard Dopheld requested for me arrived,” He explained his tardiness, even if it was only a few minutes and had also prevented him from changing. 

Leia sighed a little, knowing how much he cared about getting the votes for a resistance against the First Order, and also knowing how he was suspicious of Senator Apolin. But she was glad that it seemed that he hadn’t tossed the bodyguard requested for him out the window. It only took a glance behind Armitage to realize why. 

Armitage stepped aside as Leia took a step forward towards Ben. She hadn’t seen him in a few years and she was actually surprised to see him here, wearing grey Jedi robes with a lightsaber at his side that he must have made himself. She knew Luke had always been wary of Ben because of his difficulties with control. “Ben,” She said softly, placing a hand on his cheek, “You’ve grown so much, look at you. You’re father would be proud.”

“I only care if you’re proud,” Ben said, hugging her. Han had rarely been around by the time he’d left to go train with Luke. Sure, Han had been there when he was really young, had taught him to fly the Falcon at 5, but then he’d started to fade away from his life. That had also been when his powers started to show. 

Leia sighed a little, knowing Ben had a hard time accepting that Han struggled fitting in with a family of Jedi. “I am proud,” She told him. Which was true. The fact that Luke had trusted him with an assignment as important as this meant a lot. And she was proud of how much he’d grown. “Thank you for taking this assignment. Armitage has been fighting getting a personal bodyguard since he became a senator, but we all decided it was best that he get one now.”

Ben smirked a little, expecting no less then that. Armitage was stubborn and independent. He’d probably fought getting a secretary as well. But he frowned when Leia mentioned that it had been decided Armitage absolutely needed a bodyguard now, “What happened? Luke didn’t fill me in on much other than He wanted me to take the assignment of being a bodyguard to a senator and that I was supposed to meet with a secretary named Dopheld Mitaka. I didn’t even know it was Armitage till I got here.”

Leia was honestly not surprised to hear this. Luke sometimes struggled when it came to communicating things with people. It was probably the reason why he had yet to marry. It had nothing to do with Jedi code, because Luke believed Jedi should be able to have relationships. “A couple weeks ago an assassin was sent to kill Armitage. An IG-series droid. We’re all lucky Armitage sleeps lightly and with a blaster under his pillow. The senator guards stationed outside his quarters didn’t even know what was going on till he notified them. They were actually surprised to see the droid laying on the floor with a blaster hole through its head. Though I’m not surprised Armitage was able to react faster than the droid. He trained just as hard physically as he did in his lessons,” Leia explained.

“I am right here you know,” Armitage said, with a wave of his hand from where he had sat down at their table. He huffed slightly, slightly frustrated by how everyone made a big deal of what had happened. It had just been a simple robot. And he’d taken care of it just fine by himself. He didn’t need a bodyguard. But he also couldn’t get rid of the one they’d given him. So he had to deal with it. He shifted slightly as once again, the weight of his lightsaber in his secret pocket became prominent again. He realized that how he was able to keep the fact that the force flowed through it from Leia may not work with Ben. Hopefully Ben wouldn’t notice though.

Leia smiled softly and had Ben sit next to her, even if he was technically supposed to be on duty. She had ordered a plate of sandwiches, something light that Armitage would appreciate. “How are you doing Armitage?” She asked. She may see him often because of their senator responsibilities, but he was usually busy so they didn’t often get to talk like this. 

“I’m doing well,” Armitage answered, taking a sandwich and placing it on his plate to cut into smaller pieces, “I’m closer to proving that Apolin was connected to the Galactic Empire and is likely connected to the First Order,” He said in a quiet tone, making sure they wouldn’t be overheard. “If I can prove it and show what kind of hold the First Order already has then there’s no way I won’t get enough votes for the Resistance to be built.”

Leia knew how hard Armitage had been working on this. It had been ten years in the making for him. From the moment he defected from the First Order and joined the Republic he’d been trying so hard to learn and become better. To become a senator. And then from there to getting enough support for the Resistance to be made. “Just be careful Armitage, please.” She said. 

Armitage nodded, “I know. But I am willing to make any sacrifice needed to bring the First Order down. Even if it means sacrificing my own life,” He told her. And he meant it. While there were times he had had doubts about how the New Republic functioned, being a senator had its benefits of being able to help improve things. Instead of destroying to bring order. That and this had been the best thing for his brother. He didn’t want to know what would’ve happened to Ambrose if they hadn’t defected.

Leia sighed a little. Sometimes Armitage was too stubborn for his own good. But he was also very passionate about what he was doing. So she didn’t fight it. She didn’t want to create a rift between them on accident. She would support Armitage however she could. “Okay, but I’m still going to worry,” She said with a smile. 

Armitage nodded, understanding. Leia was kind like that. The rest of the lunch was small talk and catching up. Nothing too important or major happened. They just talked. Leia even made Ben be included in the conversations, even though he’d tried to silently sit there and just keep a look out for anyone that might try to attack Armitage. After what he’d been told he was on edge. Though was he really surprised that someone had made an attempt on Armitage’s life?

After they finished with lunch, they walked back to the senator building. Leia sighed as guards had to help them through a mob that was protesting some of the things that senators had been discussing recently. Some were even protesting the fact that Armitage was a senator. It had been like this for three years. Some people just couldn’t accept that a kid that had been raised with imperial views the first 11 years of his life, could want change and to get rid of all imperial remnants.

Armitage kept a calm expression as they walked through the crowd, guards clearing the path for them. He was used to this. And he held strong but passive about it. He didn’t want it to look like they were getting to him. He steadied himself as someone threw the usual fruit, but instead of shouting guards, or having to wipe fruit bits off his cheek, there was silence. Armitage looked up slightly to see Ben had his hand outstretched and the thrown fruit was floating still in the air. Armitage was actually surprised. He knew Ben was supposed to be his bodyguard and while he was also his friend, he didn’t expect him to stop a little fruit. But the surprise was short lived as seconds later he was being ushered into the building by guards. He turned to Ben once they were all safely inside. “Thank you,” He said before quickly walking to the elevator to get to the floor he needed to be on to get into place for the senator meeting. Today was going to be a long day. And the meeting wasn’t even the end of it. Then there was a party the senators all had to attend, along with a bunch of other political leaders. Well wouldn’t that be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, just some notes. Ambrose is Techie, but with the changed timeline he doesn't end up as Techie. Also, because of what Brendol engrained into him, Armitage has no hope for himself ever being anything more than weak, useless, and someone who should never use the force because he might hurt someone. But Ben has the chance to learn and become strong and never use the force for weak purposes, and Armitage wants that for him, which is why he encouraged Ben to go train with Luke.
> 
> I'll probably write a prequel for this in the unknown future. And if there's enough requests I'll write a collection of one shots of Armitage and Ambrose growing up in the Rebuplic.


End file.
